Grimoire
"Destroy the horrors of the Grimoire before they're unleashed!" The Grimoire can be found in the secret area and is a place where you will fight Creatures and Heroes with special rule-sets. After successfully beating a challenge the player will be rewarded with scraps (Shards) of runes which can later be exchanged for an actual rune. Grimoire Scrap Different challenge for different rune type: Kill the Hero - Violence rune scraps Kill the enemy creatures (small HP) - Vitality rune scraps Survive 10 rounds - Protean rune scraps Kill the enemy creatures (a lot of HP) - Sorcery rune scraps Here is an exchange chart. Also note that the scraps are specific for the rune you want, so if you want a Protean Rune, you will need to find Protean Rune Scraps etc. Strategies and Tactics * Make sure to read and understand the rules of each battle and difficulty in the Grimioire. * Read the Recommendation about what type of cards to pick, then make a decision what you need. * Take a look at the Enemy Lineup. Do you need high physical defense, high resist to magic, maybe reflect, or other skills? * Make sure to adjust the difficulty level to match what you think you can manage. You won't lose a daily chance if you fail, so go ahead and try a higher level first. Tips and Tricks Since the rune that you can get from grimoire is very strong from level 4 and 5, here's some tips and tricks in beating them. * Violence Grimoire - The rules is to defeat the enemy hero, So bring some creatures with or meld with Stabthrough will help you a lot. Magic damage is useless against this grimoire so, avoid using them. Instead meld Border Ranger or Graboid or any other creature who has Sweeping blow with Stabthrough is the best option for this battle. It's because a creature whose originally have Sweeping Blow if melded with Stabthrough, it will attack the enemy hero three times. and brings 2 or 3 healer definitely will help. There's also a simple ( read : dirty) way to beat this grimoire. First, have a 5 star hero,because it will give you Berserk,War Hungry, and Battlecry talents. Then brought some creature who already melded with Stabthrough, Graboid is very recommended in this battle,his Ravage will boost up in hurting enemy heroes. Having those heroes talents triggered at the same times,Graboid will boost up his ATK to 28000, and with his Stabthrough,he will attack the enemy heroes three times 28000 x 3 = 84000 in one round. Bring Shinryu or Azure Dragon can finish up this grimoire in one turn. * Vitality Grimoire - The rules is to defeat all enemy creatures. The enemy "only" had 200 HP but, every time your creature attack the enemy creature it only count as "1" so,even though you can boost up your creature ATK to 100k or maybe a million it only count as "1", and every round enemy creature get HP boost. There's a MUST card for you to bring in order to beat this grimoire in easy way. # Bring Defiler as a hero - His skill Death Call, When activated it reduces enemy Creatures' ATK by 50 (+ 5 per Rank) and HP by 50 (+ 5 per Rank). Both effects increased by 20 (+ 5 per Rank) for each Creature in opponent's Graveyard. Because Defiler skill is more like reducing amount of stats rather than direct damage, it will reduce the enemy creatures in this grimoire no matter what. # Mythriil Drone - In Vitality Grimoire level 5, The enemy creature had 200 hp and 1 ATK, but they were built in with magic damage. So, you have to bring Mythrill Drone to stop their magic, since the enemy creature only had "1" Stats in basic attack it will make this grimoire easier. There's also some optional type of card you can bring for this battle. # Oracle - Recommended bring more than one oracle for greater impact. Her bless skill equipped with bless rune will boost Defiler rage to triggered more often and finish this grimoire more quickly. But not also that, her mass heal will heal your enemy HP when the enemy hero triggered Rout. # Queen Temptress - Level 5 Vitality Grimoire doesn't use full deck, it only use 8 creatures. So, you can "steal" enemy hero rage by using Queen Temptress' Osmose and make Defiler rage bar fill up faster. * Protean (Survive) Grimoire - Mythril Drone is useless. * Sorcery Grimoire - For 4 and 5 star you need Michael melded with Battleblow 8 Category:Grimoire